Wake Up
by Serum Patfey
Summary: “You'll be the end of me, you know that?” He gave Harry one more look before stepping out in the empty corridor.' Characters death, angst, post-war, slash.


_A/N: To Alice a.k.a gaia-x-goddess :D_

_Disclaimer: If I'd own Harry Potter I shouldn't been posting my stories here, would I?_

**Wake Up**

Draco stepped into the hospital, careful not to show his face behind the dark hood surrounding his head. There were only a few people in there – an old man with warts all over a face, two girls with enormous noses and a weird looking guy with his face upside down. Draco only walked right through the room, focusing on the girl behind the desk.

"Hello sir, welcome to St Mungos, what can I help you with?" said an overly happy receptionist and smiled a charming smile.

"I'm looking for Harry, Harry Potter." Draco said, darkening his voice so he wouldn't be recognized.

"And who are you?" The receptionist asked kindly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a friend."

"Oh, well, alright. He's at the fourth floor, in the Janus Thickey-ward, for long-term residence. Can you find on your own?" Draco nodded and started heading for the fourth floor. He really didn't like hospitals, they reminded him of pain. The white walls were whispering to him, like he was responsible to people's death. There were no windows in the corridors, just bright electric light dazzling him. When he arrived, the door to the ward were locked.

"Great.." he mumbled to himself. He leaned against the wall and sank down on the floor. After what seemed like hours, a woman and a man walked through the locked door and Draco flew up from his seat to enter the ward before the door closed again. The woman and the man were whispering sadly, and Draco looked at him from the corner of his eye. It was Weasley and Granger, only now they were looking tired and exhausted. He couldn't help but notice that their hands were twisting in each others in a loving way.

Harry's room were empty, except for a bed, a chair and of course, Harry. Everything was white in there too, boring and quiet. Dead. Draco shuddered as he sat by the chair beside Harry's bed. Draco longed to see those sparkling green eyes blink back at him, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Hi, Harry. You might wonder why I'm here, after all we were arch-enemies at school" Draco smiled sadly at Harry's sleeping form. The healers said he'd been sleeping for weeks, not showing any signs of waking up. No one really knew what happened, all they knew was that after the Final Battle, Harry just fell to the floor. Everyone had been celebrating that the Dark Lord were gone and Harry had done his purpose, but Draco had been sinking into depression with Harry in coma.

It had been hard enough to go a whole school year without seeing his secret crush, and under that time he'd decided that he would tell Harry about his feeling after the war. Now, it was too late. The healers said the problem was that Harry didn't _want_ to wake up. Draco wondered why, and came to the conclusion that Harry saw no purpose in life after he'd done what he was supposed to do.

"Why wont you wake up, Harry? I need to see your eyes, I need to see you smile." Draco felt his nose tickling and knew the tears were on their way. "I never.. I never got the chance to tell you, you know. That I love you." he took a firm grip on Harry's hand, stroking it gentle with his long, pale thumb. Harry's chest were moving up and down in an even pace. Draco's hand wandered up along Harry's arm, shoulder and to his face, he stroke his cheek and placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

"I just want you to wake up, please. I never asked anything of you.. just wake up. Or I have nothing to live for." Draco felt like the white walls were staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable. He leaned closer to Harry, whispering in his ear. "You have a purpose in you life. To hold me, kiss me, _love_ me." Nothing happened and Draco leaned over him, kissing him lightly at the mouth. _Geez, __what have happened to me? Stealing kisses from a boy in coma and all,_ Draco thought and put on the hood again.

"You'll be the end of me, you know that?" He gave Harry one more look before stepping out in the empty corridor. Tears were rolling from his eyes now and he knew what to do. With Harry no longer here, what was there worth to live for?

* * *

"Draco." Harry whispered as his eyes shut open. He quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and immediately felt dizzy when the blood flushed from his head. He tried to stand up but his legs gave away since the muscles hadn't been used for weeks. He stood up again and carefully took a few step forwards and when he didn't fall he started to go faster and faster, eventually he was running through the corridors.

"Mr. Potter! You're awake! Can somebody get a healer here, please?" the girl in the reception yelled as Harry were running past. "Wait! Where are you going? You can't go out there!" but it was too late, Harry was already out on the square, his hospital clothes flickered in the sudden wind. When he searched for his wand he didn't find it and remembered he'd learned wandless-magic before the war.

He closed his eyes tightly, imagining Draco's beautiful face in front of him. Suddenly, he was rushing through the wind very fast, and he felt like his inside were turning inside out. When he opened his eyes, he saw the most heartbreaking vision in front of him.

Draco stood at the edge of a bridge, where a river swashed aggressively a few hundred meters below him. He had closed eyes and outspread arms, his blonde hair flying around as the wind wallowed it.

Suddenly, Draco fell backwards to a certain death. Harry tried to grab his clothes, but it was too late, Draco were already hundred meters down. Harry didn't know what to do, he just hanged there bridge-rail, his arms still longing to hold Draco in his arms. Draco's body hit the water hard, and Harry could discern red water around what was left of him.

Warm tears were now rolling down Harry's cheeks and he whispered quietly,

"_I love you too.._"


End file.
